


Choice

by jennyaxe



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyaxe/pseuds/jennyaxe
Summary: Set after S06E07. I only just now realized I'd failed to import this old thing. Originally posted at https://jennyaxe.dreamwidth.org/58142.html





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S06E07. I only just now realized I'd failed to import this old thing. Originally posted at https://jennyaxe.dreamwidth.org/58142.html

It's not that he doesn't understand the consequences of his choice. It's that they don't matter anymore.  


He'd thought the marriage could give him a new center of gravity. Of course, choosing Cameron was also just another way of staying within the same orbit, her obsession keeping her circling around their shared focus as much as he was.  


They'd been a great couple. Two addicts, both hooked on the same drug - no, the same _man_.  


If only she hadn't made him choose.  


She's moving on now. Moving out. Why, then, does it feel as if he's the one leaving her?  



End file.
